


【农橘】林护士的团票区

by hugesweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】林护士的团票区

林护士不再是人气桃浦万了。

虽然帅哥根本就不会在意这种虚名啊，但是在年尾最后几天被半路杀出的程咬金抢走了绝大多数票数，心里难免有些小膈应。

林护士朝诊室里望了望，刚走掉烦人的小孩，又来了唠叨的阿婆。他捏了捏手里的文件，什么时候才能见缝插针的送进去啊。

 

陈医生是年尾最后几天收到调任书调来这家医院的，房子还没来得及找，只能暂时住在主任家的沙发上。阿婆已经讲了十多分钟了，还没描述完主诉，陈医生只能面带微笑的尝试引导，但阿婆好像没有领会意图呢，再这样说下去，快占用后面的患者的预约时间了，怎么办才好。

 

“小林，资料怎么还没送进去？3号床的病人要换药了，你麻利点啊。”护士长已经在催了，林护士不得不硬着头皮挤了进去。

房间里的两人看向他的时候他也在打量这位前竞争对手，现在已经是人家的手下败将了。陈医生仍挂着职业微笑看着他，好看是好看啦，脾气似乎也很好的样子，不懂得拒绝吗？这个阿婆已经拉着他讲了快十五分钟了。

“这是护士长让我送来的资料，你看一下。”

“好，谢谢你哦，”陈医生瞟了一眼他身前的名牌，“林护士。”

笑容也太职业了吧。

 

林护士边戳着餐盘里的西蓝花边回味着上午那个professional smile，哪里是他一笑我心都化了，就很商业啊，现在的女孩子也太好糊弄了吧。在心里嘀咕的时候，还没发现餐桌对面已经坐了一个人。

对面的人面对窗外，面部表情随着一张一合的嘴不断在变化，“你在说什么啊？”

“哈！”显然是被吓到了，“你你你，你什么时候坐在这的？”

“从我心都化了开始。”

“你都听到了？”

陈医生点点头。

 

“你不吃这个哦？”对面的餐盘把香菜挑出来堆成了绿色小山，但原来的菜仍然原封不动。

“里面还是有味啊。”这有什么好奇怪的。

“那你要不要吃我的？”陈医生把打的一碗蛋饺推过去，“当做是谢礼好了，阿婆真的有点唠叨诶。”

靠北，又在朝他笑。所以是在干什么，评选早就过了，来拉什么票啊。

 

儿科门诊专区人手紧缺，林护士被借调一天。对着拒不配合打针的小朋友，爸爸说你再不乖护士就会去叫大灰狼来吃掉你。

“护士哥哥比大灰狼还可怕！”

林护士咬牙瞪着，信不信我现在就吃了你。

一针下去小朋友哭得比窦娥还冤，声音大而洪亮的透过层层阻拦传递到门外排队的小朋友们耳中，仿佛有一种蛊惑人心的力量，本就不大的等候区开始响起此起彼伏的哭喊声。

“下一个，184号！”

 

完成了一天的工作林护士感觉自己就快耳聋，祈祷着明天千万别在选中他了，机会也可以留给别人。换好便装推门就是夹着雨的凌冽的风，脸被打得生疼，林护士揣着口袋干瞪着雨生闷气。

“咦，你没带伞哦？”

不然呢？他保持着和颜悦色的表情扭头看着声音之源，怎么又是这个桃浦万。

“我送你回去啊。”

然后林护士倔强的思考了一会儿并假装不太情愿的答应了，长柄伞不大只能刚好容下两个人，必须紧挨在一起才能保证肩侧的大衣不滴到水。

 

“你不要乱动啦很容易溅到。”

“是你挨得太近了叭！”

“我又没有把你怎么样！”

飞驰而过的汽车带起一片路边低洼地带积攒了好久而蓄势待发的雨污混合液体，溅到靴子和裤子上气得小林破口大骂。

“看吧，都说了离我近一点。”

林护士瞪着这个幸灾乐祸的陈医生，而陈医生本人又觉得好心提醒还被发脾气真的很委屈。

 

送到家楼下了还迟迟站着不走，小林皱了皱眉。

“我以为你会请我上去喝一杯。”

这个人真不是一般麻烦，林护士不情不愿地把人请进了家。猫还扑在地板上抓着窗帘的影子，小林翻箱倒柜才找出一包毛尖来招待客人，不常来人，家里也没备什么客人的用具，还是拿马克杯盛的茶水。

陈医生对着他的猫和桌上未画完的画大肆赞美了一番，很受用，小林昂着头觉得这个人挺有品味。如果身后有根尾巴，现在已经翘到天上了，陈医生心想。

雨越下越大，最后不得不借宿一晚，陈医生的床暂时由主人家的沙发转移至了林护士的沙发。

 

这个人是自来熟还是怎样，林护士感觉一晚过后已经被人划入了好朋友的范畴，本来只是相互点头就可以了的照面变成了必须得微笑，本可以安安静静吃的饭变成了对面必定会坐一个人。

轻微社恐的林护士感觉这是一场灾难。

 

小范出差学习回来了，恨不得塞住耳朵左右躲闪越过此起彼伏呐喊着不公的未成年危险分子，来到贴满了小花花的注射区。

小范说，一年一度的全院评选要开始了，优秀员工和最美柳叶刀这种就别去争了，今年新出了天使代言人，给了10个名额，评上的话优先享有明年加薪的机会。林护士和小范相对着使了个眼色，说好了两个人要互投。

陈医生才刚调来没多久，本院任职不满一年不符合参赛资格，林护士暗自得意，一整天都觉得危险分子们的呐喊像极了唱诗班。

 

陈医生来找他的新朋友吃饭，还没从洋洋自得回味过来的新朋友土拨鼠点头。咖喱鱼蛋塞满了两边的腮帮子，咬着竹签思量着涨工资以后每月可以怎么花，时不时眯着眼笑两声，全然不顾一旁的小陈有没有看着他然后红了脸。

他的酒窝真好看。

 

小范率先开始了行动，林护士试探着打听护士姐妹们的pick，3-4楼已经是小范的团票区了，形势有点严峻。

“小林，去给18床换个药。”

18床是个被烫伤脚的小老板，脾气大得很，拒不配合是其次，动辄就要甩针头这点才最烦。几个当班小妹都不愿意去伺候，脏活累活最后还是轮到了林护士头上。

 

“怎么是个男的啊？”小推车被推到了床边，小老板剔着牙看着这个男护士。

“男的就不行了？”

这话传到小老板耳朵里就不是那么个意思了，小老板看着给他换瓶调流速的林护士，眉清目秀，双唇饱满，细腰窄胯，腿笔直修长，若有所思地看着护士笑了。

勾着身子给小腿换过药以后重新包上纱布，身后就有什么东西抚摸了上来，先是在屁股上游走了一圈，又流到内裤的边缘，狠狠拉扯，再猛地弹了回去。

“你干什么！”

“你不是说你可以吗？”

林护士瞪着小老板，如果现在打人，是会被监控给录下来的。强忍着怒火保持职业素养，继续包着纱布，最后在屁股上被人咬了一口之后还是给了小老板一巴掌。

 

今天一整天都很忙，中途又被借调到儿科门诊，护士小妹要出去约会，晚上还跟他换了夜班。凌晨两点，林护士总算是歇了下来，坐在护士站里盯着还没泡开的泡面觉得真的好难过。

陈医生被家属叫起来给病人紧急处理一下，本想回值班室倒头继续睡，碰巧看到了缩成一团就快看不见了的林护士。

“你怎么啦？”

“你走开。”

林护士踩着凳子的横栏抱着膝盖，声音都有些闷闷的。

“哦。”

良久都没有声音，林护士抬头，看来是真的走了，心里觉得好委屈。

 

低头吸溜着慢慢变冷的泡面，眼前突然被压出一道阴影，他抬头，那人也看着他。

“泡面吃多了不健康。”

“我当然知道啊！”

陈医生转身进了护士站，往正准备发火的人面前推了个小纸盒，“那你吃不吃草莓蛋糕？”

林护士点点头。

 

需要这么节俭吗？中央空调只开了抽风，冬天的夜晚里冷得不行，身后很努力关严实了的窗户还是漏了风进来。身边的人边嚼着草莓蛋糕边吸着鼻子，抬头看着天花板拼命眨眼睛。

“想哭就哭出来啊。”

“我没哭！就是，有点呛！”

“这是草莓蛋糕诶，不是芥末。”

“说了有点呛就是有点呛！”

嗯嗯嗯的应着，陈医生把桌上的抽纸推给了他。再努力吸着鼻子也快止不住的人最后也向实际情况妥协了，正准备抽出纸的手突然被一把抓住。

“手怎么了？”

“安剖瓶割到的。”

小声叨叨着都是护士还不知道给自己处理伤口，低着头在抽屉里翻找。消了毒渗透进伤口里的药水刺痛得他皱着眉，随后被对着吹的小暖风给舒缓了下来。

林医生抽回手勾了勾手指，指关节被裹上了透明色的创可贴。

 

“喂，陈立农。”

被叫到名字的医生带着音调的短促的嗯了一声。

“记得投票给我，明年我也会投给你的。”

 

林护士清晨回到家，给猫添了粮和水，洗过澡就准备蒙头大睡。对面跟搬家似的一直上上下下叫唤着，吵得他没法入睡。

干脆起身玩了把游戏，顺便登录了医院的主页看看最新的排名情况，小范以获得了三层楼团票优势遥遥领先，与第二名之间是断层的票数，而林护士排在第八，一不小心就会被挤出准天使行列了。

他叹了口气，合上了笔电。

 

小范在午休时间来了六楼，不辞辛苦的一个一个诊室去拉票，一会儿是范宝宝，一会儿是范泽言，壁咚着实习小妹看着她激动中饱含着慌乱拿起手机投完了票才确认离开。

“我答应林护士了。”

就还没吃过闭门羹的小范来了兴致，“他给你什么好处，我给双倍。”

陈医生思索了一会儿，“他说明年会给我投票诶。”

小范说我明年也头给你，快快快，先帮我投票。陈医生躲开他正准备往白大褂里掏手机的手，“不行哦。”

“为什么？都说了明年投给你了。”

 

陈医生想了一会儿，朝小范伸出手掌，然后四指并拢微微弯曲，招呼他过来。小范看这个架势，也停止了动作凑了过去。陈医生在他耳边罩了个外围，神神秘秘地朝耳廓吐气。

“我喜欢他。”

小范领悟到了的哦了一声，看了看四周，然后跑去关上了门。把陈医生对面的椅子搬了过来坐着，“你有什么想法吗？”

 

陈医生要开始找房子了，接近年关，一直住在主任家的沙发上总不太好。奈何人生地不熟，林护士接到请求的时候虽然觉得很麻烦，但也还是答应了下来。

两人选了都轮休的那天在城市里奔波，脚快走断了也没找到合适的住处。

 

实在累得不行了，林护士在高脚椅坐着，便利店已经亮起了灯，陈医生在收银台等着店员冲泡两杯热可可。

便利店的简易就餐区没什么人，林护士饮了一口，忘记吹了，有点烫。厚玻璃上映着两人的影子，陈医生还在抱歉特地陪了他一天最后也没有结果，说着说着就感觉肩膀一沉，踉跄着前后移动了一下才撑住脑袋不掉下来。

他低着头，微闭着眼，睫毛蹭到了睫毛，轻吮了一口上唇还沾着的可可。

 

陈医生咬了一口鱼蛋，玻璃外几个小孩凑过来看着他们嬉闹，他竖了一根食指放在唇中间，眯眼笑着。

要帮我保密哦。

 

林护士是在陈医生背上醒来的，身上还穿着不属于他的味道的风衣。已经走了好长一段路了，他感受到穿着毛衣的人背上有点湿。

扭捏着想要下来，最后还是被按着背到了家门口，一路上人来人往，恨不得把头埋进背里谁也看不到。

“辛苦你了哦，虽然还是没找到。”

他嗯了一声说没关系，一遍摸着口袋掏钥匙。

 

“让一下让一下！”

对面的人家打开门，一前一后扛了木质长沙发出来，有点难拐弯，两人被迫挤到了一边让出位置，还是转不过弯，前前后后的变换角度试着，人干脆被挤到了角落。

他被陈医生圈在一个小角落，成了绝佳的小三角区。这个距离很不OK，他看着比自己高半个头的人被挤着缝渗透进来的月光打上了被柔化过的光圈，林护士晃了神。

 

对面办完家具之后，林护士已飞快地速度10秒之内完成掏钥匙开锁关门等一系列动作，陈医生被砰的一声关在门外。

 

陈医生和林护士成邻居了，可他觉得林护士无时无刻不在躲着他。

小范看着他纠结成一团的脸，拍了拍他的肩膀，“是男人就给他干下去！”

 

不得不佩服林护士的遁地术，他按着排班表在注射区、护士站、食堂、厕所都没堵到人，最后他在门外整整坐了一天，终于在夜里等到了要等的人。

“站住！”

其实他是可以扭头就跑的，但神奇的是，他想被施了定身咒一般保持着下楼的姿势一动不动。陈医生坐的腿有点麻，逮着机会把人拽了回来。像个劫匪一样站在后面，“开门！”

 

砰的一声随手关上了门，暖空调和灯都还没来得及打开，小林冷得有点哆嗦。

“我们需要一场男人之间的对话！”

带着毛线帽的人懵懵地点头，脑后的球球跟着一起上下颠簸。

 

“你在躲着我！”

“我，我，我没有……”越说越像蚊子叫，自己说着都觉得心虚。

 

“我生病了。”

“哈？什么病？你怎么了？去检查了吗？严重吗？”

“你担心我哦？”

面前的人没有承认但也没有否认。

 

“主诉是，看不见你就心里难受。”

林护士刚被肉麻地想抖几抖，还没来得及动就被一把抓住手腕扯了过来。

 

“你你你，你放开。”

“不放！”

 

“是喜欢我的吧，不然为什么要躲我？”

“就，很怕你的直的啊。”林护士心虚地低头左右乱瞟。

 

头上的毛球跟着左右晃动，忍不住摸了摸，“只弯你一个啦。”

 

番外一：

 

“喂你别乱来，没有那个啊！”

“不带比较舒服啦！”

“陈立农你能不能讲点卫生！”

 

番外二：

 

“又怎么了？”

林护士有点迷离，濒临临界点，在他身上做运动的人突然停了下来。陈医生看着自己种好的一片草莓皱着眉头。

“你血小板含量有点低。”

 

番外三：

 

第二天林护士还是发烧了，没法调班只能硬着头皮去了。护士长眼尖，“哎呀快快快，来个人扶小林去看一下！”

给林护士看病的是个老教授，一本正经地问他是什么原因。

“就，嗯，社交活动。”

老教授摘了老花镜，喝了口热茶，“要有些安全意识啊。”

 

 

番外四：

 

天使代言人的评选总算结束了，在医院年会各大部门回报表演了合唱、小品、相声、歌舞之后公布了结果。

经过陈医生不懈的努力，林护士以绝对优势超越小范一举夺魁，院领导颁发一对天使翅膀作为礼品奖励。

本以为是更实际的现金奖励的林护士有点郁闷，陈医生劝他开心点，有什么是什么。

 

当晚陈医生就让林护士带着翅膀做起了运动。


End file.
